Forbidden
by Ilovesandwichs
Summary: What happens when Jace wants to take a bite from the forbidden fruit, in the form of his sons girlfriend Clary. O/S full of Lemony goodness
**Forbidden**

Was it wrong to want someone that wasn't yours to want? Someone younger. Much younger. Someone that was taken by your own flesh and blood. That someone who loved your one and only. Someone that was so beautiful it was dangerous to your health. She was his forbidden fruit, yet he couldn't help but want to take a bite of her beautiful red skin. Taste the mouth watering tastes he knew she held from afar. Touch the soft skin she possessed on her body. He knew it was wrong. So so wrong. But he couldn't help it. She was his dark secret. She was Clarissa Morgernstern. His sons girlfriend.

"Goodbye dad" Sebastian's warm smile looked up at him, and he couldn't help the guilt that flooded his system. If only his son knew of his dark secret fantasies he played out in his head, thinking of the delectable girl that he still had on his arm. Still, Jace was as civil as he could be with his 'wife' Maia in the room. He didn't think he could despise someone as much as he despised that women.

"It's only two weeks Seb" he chuckled, pulling him into an awkward one arm hug. He rested his chin on his sons white hair. Something that had never matched up in Jace's head. Sebastian looked nothing like him with his golden hair or the notorious Herondale birthmark that had been passed through generations. It was like he was adopted, expect he knew he came out of Maia's womb as he was there to see her vagina mutilated. So that left Jace two options. The midwife's switched up the children, giving them someone else's, or it was another man's child. He couldn't deny that it was most defiantly the second option, however he never said a thing. He worked with the shitty deal of cards he was given at the young age of 17. Yet he couldn't help but feel pride in the boy he had risen. Confident, good looking and respectable. He was the model son, compared to Jace's young rebellious acts.

"I know" Seb muttered exasperatedly, pulling away from their man hug. "But I'll still miss you". Jace sighed.

"I'll miss you too" he gently smiled, before letting his eyes flickering up to meet those wild green eyes. He felt his stomach roll as he watched her stare back for a few seconds, before her teeth sunk into her plump bottom lip. He felt himself twitch just looking at her. She was a goddess. Pure, sweet and innocent. Everything he desired.

"Well we best be off" Mia interrupted, already walking out the door. That women never did have any patience he thought, silently laughing to himself. He never moved from his spot, watching as Seb sighed, his shoulders slumping as he walked over to the Clary, enveloping her in a large embrace. Jace couldn't divert his eyes and he watched Clary wrap her arms around his son, her face snuggled into his neck. He could hear Sebastian whisper sweet things into her ears, making his stomach roll in disgust. Not at Sebastian though. At himself. He could feel the jealously creep around his body, igniting him. He shouldn't be having these feelings, but he did. Badly.

She looked up and fixed her gaze to his once again. They didn't break the contact, and he began to find her eyes overwhelming. However he couldn't turn away. He couldn't function a single thing in his body as her gaze devoured him. He was pathetic.

Weak.

Sebastian pulled away from Clary, causing her emerald eyes to finally release his golden ones. His body finally registered his lungs that were begging for breath, and his cock with was slightly lengthening. Sebastian pecked her plump red lips, before turning, grabbing his bags and exiting the house. Clary and Jace moved in sync towards the door as they waved at the departing convertible, leaning on each side of the door frame. Well at least he didn't have to put up with his darling wife for two weeks. However he did have a slight issue, in the form of the red head next to him.

"Drink?" he offered, knowing he really shouldn't. However he wasn't thinking with his mind anymore.

"Yeah" she breathed looking up at him. "I think I need one". 'You have no idea' he thought to himself in mirth

.

"Mhmm this is delicious" she moaned, her tongue skating across her upper lip as she sipped her Jack Daniels. He couldn't help but gulp, watching the course of her tongue, wanting to feel it many different places. A twitch came from below, making him clench his hands. He didn't want to get a boner in front of her. He didn't want her to know of his dark fantasies that involved her, in many different positions across the house. Instead he chuckled, trying to cover up his desperation for her.  
"You know, it's illegal to give minors alcohol" She looked over at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
"Believe it or not Mr Herondale, I'm 18. I drink all the time".

"Doesn't make it any less illegal" he argued back, trying to hide the smirk as she pouted at him.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to keep this our dirty little secret Mr Herondale". His heart spiked as his cock started to harden. Their dirty secret. God he wanted her to be his dirty little secret. So badly. And man alive. Just the way her mouth caressed his name was incredible. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel the length of her naked body against his skin as he slid into her. His trousers started to get tighter and tighter at the thoughts. He clenched his fist trying to calm himself, but it wasn't working. He needed her.

"What have I said about calling me Mr Herondale Clary?" he chuckled, trying to make light of the conversation, however he could feel the waves of sexual tension coming from his body. _Calm yourself Jace, keep calm_ he repeated to himself in a mantra. She leaned a little closer, the smell of strawberries evading his nose. She smelt delicious.

"I like calling you Mr Herondale". She whispered, her voice so seductive. God did he like it too. More than he would ever care to admit. He nodded to himself, downing the rest of his glass of Jack. They had only had one glass and he already couldn't trust himself. He slammed it down on the table, standing away from her. If she got any closer, he would be forced to bring her onto his lap were she could ride his cock. He closed his eyes as shocks of pleasure ran through his system at the thought. He knew she would feel so good.

"I'm gonna go bed, it's getting late". He stated, pushing his nails further into his skin, hoping the pain would eradicate his arousal. It wasn't working to say the least.

"But it's only 9:30" she argued, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself with her right there in front of him, in his empty house where he wanted to make her scream his name so loud the neighbours would hear. He gave her a court nod.  
"I trust you can let yourself out. Good night Clary". Before she could reply he scrammed upstairs into the safety of his bedroom, before slamming the door and slumping up against it. He put his face in hands groaning. Tonight was going to be a very long night. He felt like the stupid teenage kid he had once been when he had seen the curves of a women he wanted. Hopefully Clary would let herself out soon, considering she had her own key.

.

20 minutes later he was sitting on the edge of the bed, after splashing some cold water on his face to cool himself down. It had worked, but he didn't dare to go back down to see if she left. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He groaned with his head in his hands. Did he have to be so obvious? He was always such a player when he was younger, and now he can't control himself when left alone with a younger girl. He had a wife! Someone that didn't love him and cheated on him probably every day with her boss. But still, his wife. He was lost in his thoughts when a loud knock emitted from his door. His head sprung up in shock, as he gazed at the door. Their was only person that could be. Before he could even protest, the door opened, revealing the most mouth watering sight he had ever seen.

Clary stood at the door, in a short black satin robe, the bottom skimming her creamy smooth upper thighs. He stared in shock as his eyes skimmed every surface of bare skin available to his eyes. Her small cute bare feet, her toned smooth legs, her delicate arms, the curvature of her breasts through the sheer fabric. Her makeup was freshly applied he could tell, with a thick black outline around her eyes. Her red hair was curled, spiralling down to the hardened nipples he could see through the material. He swallowed hard, watching as she closed to door behind her. He was frozen, his heart going into overdrive as his lungs begged for oxygen, but he couldn't focus out of his trance. Her small hands came in front of her, tugging at the straps of her robe, slowly unravelling it until the front fell open. His eyes widened in shock. Lust. The silky fabric of the robe streamed down her arms, until it ravelled at her feet, but her piercing green eyes held his. He was incapable of any functions. He was weak. A prey that was willing to be eaten by his predator. So very willing.

Her creamy skin looked so good. Delicate, sweet. Soft. Her small breasts perked up by the dark green lingerie that perfectly cupped her. Small green lace panties matched, showing off the small curves that graced her body. He had never seen anything as perfect than the view he was getting right now. She was a goddess. A siren. His body called for hers.

She slowly stalked him, intimidating with her thick red lipstick wrapped around her plump lips.

"Clary" he managed to stumble out, his mouth dry as he continued to gape at her. She climbed onto him, straddling him on the end of the bed as her finger came up onto his mouth, silencing him in one move.

"I've waited for this for a very long time Mr Herondale" she whispered seductively, making his body shiver. Her finger released his lips, as her hands slowly grabbed his hands, positioning them on her hips. Her skin was so warm, so soft. Everything he had imagined. His hands tightened. He knew he should have been pushing her off, but he didn't want to. He wanted to fuck her senseless into the night, make her experience things no one else could.

"Clary" he whispered, his voice cracking just like his resolve. Her hands clenched on his shoulders as she leant forward, pressing her fine lips against his neck as her body pressed up against his. Her lips started nipping, kissing and sucking her way up, making jolts of pleasure soar through him.

"Is it wrong to want your boyfriends dad, more than your boyfriend?" she asked against his skin, before her teeth grazed his ear lope. "To touch myself while thinking about sucking your cock?" His eyes closed in pleasure as all thought of pushing her off went down the drain. "To imaging your face buried between my thighs?" Her body felt so good against his.

"Is it wrong to want you to take my virginity?" she mumbled into his ear, causing goosebumps to erupt on his skin. She wanted him, just like he wanted her. She wanted him to take her innocence, just like he had always imagined. His hands tightened their grip on her body even harder, as she continued to butterfly kisses across his jawline, before her lips brushed with his. He took a sharp breath as his cock twitched.

"Its so wrong" he finally breathed, in a shaky voice. He was filled with lust. Want. To the point he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself for much longer.

"Then why does it feel so right?" she asked against his lips, as her emerald eyes captured his. He couldn't take it much longer. He leant forward, capturing her lips with his.

Her lips were soft and warm, tasting sweet like a juicy apple. Shockwaves cursed through his skin, as their lips became more forceful upon each other. Her hands slid into his hair, tugging a handful making him moan in her mouth. It felt so good to be touched so lustfully. He couldn't remember the last time he was touched like this.

His hands finally found movement as they moved around her back, pushing her more forcefully into him. He didn't want any space in-between them. Just her body rubbing up against his. A sweet delicate moan escaped her lips, sending goosebumps down his whole body. She broke away, but his lips didn't stop their attack as their continued down her jawline, to her neck, nibbling the soft skin.  
"God I've wanted you for so long" he mumbled in a haze of lust. She moaned louder, throwing her head back as his mouth found a sweet point on her collar bone. He sucked a little harder as his hand came around cupping one of her breasts. She fit perfectly in his hand. His hand slid underneath the lacy material, teasing her erect nipple as he started to trail his lips backs to hers. The moment there mouths touched again was like an explosion of sexual frustration. Her lips forcefully pushed into his, as his tongue found hers, starting the eurhythmic battle for dominance. She tasted so sweet. So delicious.

Small moans and whimpers escaped her mouth as he found his roaming hand pressed up against her arousal, slowly rubbing against her. He could feel the wetness coming through the material of her panties as her moans got louder and her actions became more heated. Her teeth sunk into his bottom lip, causing a sharp pain echoing through his skin. He growled in pleasure, tasting the metallic taste of blood on his tastebuds. He had never felt something so erotic. So carnal.

He pushed the fabric of her pants aside, his finger teasing her clit as he felt every part of her. She was so wet for him. The thought of that made adrenaline race around his body into a frenzy.

"More" she pleaded against his lips and he couldn't deny her. Not even for a second. His finger slid into her and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips.  
"God you're so wet" he mumbled to her appreciatively, as he slowly eased in and out of her. She felt so good on him. Tight and wet. His cock began to hurt from being so hard as he imagined her wrapped around him. He couldn't wait. He picked her up with his free hand as his other kept the stroking the inside of her, his thumb softly caressing her.

"You feel so good baby" he whispered in her ear, as he eased her back on the mattress. He released her, straightening up and looked down upon her, admiring her.

Her hair billowed on the white sheets, her porcelain skin so smooth wrapped around her body. Her large doe eyes wide and lustful, her red lips parted in a sinful way. In the absence of his fingers, she began to slowly trail her fingers down her body until she slipped past her panties, entering herself. He watched in amazement as she pleasured herself, all for his viewing. He would watch all day if it wasn't for his dark torrid fantasies of fucking her into the night corrupting his mind. He was defiantly going to hell he soon realised. But he couldn't even try to care.

He started to crawl up the bed, reaching her thighs. He grabbed the material of her lace panties, slowly skimming them down her legs, his fingers following the trail as they stroked her soft skin until she was released. The sight he saw was incredible. Bare and glistening. Her innocence was in front of him, all for his eyes. His lips attached to the inside of her thighs, letting himself slowly enjoy the moment for himself. Small wet kisses trailed up her milky skin until he was at her smooth silky entrance. He ran his nose against it, letting her smell entice him. She smelt so good. So so good. He could hear small whimpers coming from her, encouraging him. His tongue ran the length of her, tasting her for the first time. He closed his eyes in ecstasy, hearing her pants as she lingered on his tastebuds. She tasted so sweet. So fucking sweet.

He couldn't remember how long he had wanted to do this, but now all he knew was that he didn't want to stop. His tongue found its rhythm as he started the slow tortuous methods of her undoing, making sure he tasted every part of her. She started to moan loudly, her hands gripping into his hair, pushing him into her more.

"Mr Herondale" she gasped in-between moans, making him release an animalistic growl into her. He loved when she called him that. His hands pressed on her thighs, parting them further as his mouth became more forceful and rough. A sweet moan echoed in the silent room as her nails scratched against his scalp. His hand stroked the delicate skin on her thigh until his finger was at the entrance and pushed into her, feeling her wetness. Her moans became louder, higher and more frequent as his tongue became more insistent, his fingers harder. Her back arched as her legs wrapped around his head, pulling him with all of her force into her.

He was addicted to her taste. She tasted so heavenly. He didn't want to do anything but pleasure her like this all day long. Every single fucking day. Breakfast, lunch dinner and dessert. He could feel her building up as she tried to ride his face for more friction, causing his actions to become faster, rougher. He wanted her to feel good. Real good. Her breaths were hard and jerky, as she screamed out his name in her release, her body tightening as she rode her orgasm.

Her hands became pliant in his hair and her legs slipped off his shoulders. Jace didn't dare move away from her body, as he kissed up her soft skin, memorizing the beauty of it on his lips. His hands followed him up as they traced every curve on her delectable body. As his lips found her jaw line he pulled back, taking in her flushed cheeks and wide green eyes, filled with the familiar sight his held. Lust. Her chest panted against his, as her hand came around his neck pulling him back down. Their lips touched softly when sparks electrified their skin. The kiss became raw, passionate as they devoured each other, tasting her sweet musty sex. Her hands fumbled down towards the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it across his toned torso. He pulled back, swiping his top off in record speed before coming back down on her, skin against skin.

The current flowing between them was almost unbearable. The pure heat of her was over whelming. Yet it wasn't enough. It felt like having the high from your drugs for only a couple seconds before fading. You needed more and more and each time the high was better. More exquisite.

"You're so beautiful" he mumbled against her lips, as he felt her palm skim over each pack of muscle on his abdomen, before her fingers teased with the elastic of his pyjama bottoms. He groaned, just wanting her to lower her hands. Pleading she would lower her hands. And she did.

His breath violently shuddered and his eyes clenched as she grabbed hold of him, tightly gripping his cock as her hand felt the whole length of him. He disconnected their lips as his mind completely scattered of every thought and memory, expect of the sensation of her tiny hands wrapped around him. So tightly. He buried in his head in her neck, smelling the sweet smell of strawberries.

"Please Mr Herondale, I need you. Now." she gasped into his ear, making his veins pump harder. He knew this was so wrong, yet it was so right.

He tore off his pyjama bottoms as her words spurred him, and soon enough he was positioning himself at her entrance, his forearms leaning on either side of her head. He took a deep breath as he looked her in the eyes, giving her this last chance to back out. She nodded vigorously, as her arms reached out around his neck, her fingernails scratching the top of his back. The pain was refreshingly pleasurable.

He slowly eased himself in her, feeling the wetness and the tightness. God, she was so tight. He could feel the length of him forcing in, breaking through any shred of innocence she had left in her delectable body. The thought made his cock swell even larger. Her fingernails dug deeper into his honey skin, yet he relished the pain, because god did she feel good. His breath stuttered and his eyes clenched as she accepted inch after inch of him. Finally his whole length was buried deep inside her, feeling her warmth all around him. He looked down, his eyes burning like fire with desire, to see her eyes wide open too, her teeth sinking deep into her plump red lips. He really couldn't control himself when she was biting that delicious lip. Especially when he hadn't had sex in years. And that's when he lost all self control.

He pulled back, before slamming into her. Hard and fast. A loud gasp escaped her mouth as her head fell back. He tested the movement again, slowly and teasingly pulling out of her, before slamming back in.

"Mr Herondale" she breathed in a pleading manner. He repeated the motion again, antagonising himself and he drew out the pleasure for as long as he could. He never wanted to leave this bubble they had created, he just wanted to keep thrusting into her sweet pussy all night.

"Yes" she whispered, her warm breath caressing his ear. "Take me, please Mr Herondale"

"Oh fuck Clary" he shuddered, feeling his pace pick up a little. Her pussy clenched around him, bathing him in her warmth. His hands found her unruly curls, pulling her head back and his lips and tongue found purchase in her neck, tasting the succulent sweat off her skin.

"Oh Clary, your hot little cunt is taking all of my cock. You're a bad little girl aren't you"  
Yes" she breathed again, her nails digging deeper causing him to hiss in the pain.

"You want to be fucked don't you?" he growled, his right hand grabbing onto her thigh and wrapping it around his waist.

"Yes" she gasped louder as he buried himself even deeper.

"You want to be mine. You want me to own your sweet little cunt don't you" he growled deeper, biting into her neck. Marking her.

"Ahh yes" she shouted, a hand diving down his back until she grabbed his ass, pushing him into her more. He could feel her pussy clenching around him.

"Say it" he commanded, setting a furious pace, relishing in the screaming pain from no longer used muscles. "Fucking say it" She moaned, her hands squeezing and pulling his ass into her.

"Mr Herondale" she panted, her eyes glazed. He pulled her hair harder breathing harshly in her ear.

"Fucking say it you bad bad girl"

"Please Mr Herondale. Please. Make me yours. I want to be yours". He closed his eyes at the words, his body frantically pushing into her as his cock begged to cum. He could feel the start of her pulsing, her body shaking and tensing and her moans turning louder and louder.

"That's it baby, come all over my cock. Milk me". She cried out, her head falling back revealing more of her neck to him.  
"That's it my sweet girl. Take every fucking inch of me" he thrusts became more forceful until she screamed.

"Mine" he managed to growl before he spilled inside her, letting her walls milk every last drop he had as he bit deep in her skin once more.

He laid there in the softness of her curves, her body clinging to his. Her leg thrown over his torso as her head laid in his neck, her fingers drawing little circles across his chest.

"Jesus" he panted, still feeling the sting of his muscles, however he had never been this content in his life. Not even in his honeymoon period with Maia.

"You're so fucking beautiful. You know that right?" he asked, meaning every single word.

"I feel it when I'm with you" she whispered against his skin. "The way you look at me, touch me". He turned to face her body, keeping her leg securely over his hip.

"Be mine. I'll give you anything you desire. Anything". He took a deep breath, his eyes lingering over every curve of her delicate face, his hand holding her to him. "I know I'm old and not exactly in my prime, but you're it for me. I want to see you every night in my bed waiting for me. Hold your hand when I take you out, take your beautiful lips when I get back from work. I'm selfish but I want it all with you Clary. I always have".

"Yeah?" she asked, with a cute little smile, her cheeks blooming a beautiful shade of red.

"Yeah" he grinned lazily.

"Okay" She whispered.

"Okay" he replied.

.

.

 **Hey guys,**

 **So I've not really been in the mood for writing, however I thought of this idea and it just sort of happened so I'm like - okay I'll post it. I hope you enjoy all of its sweet lemony taste**

 **Amy xox**


End file.
